Night Runner
by The Replicator
Summary: After two years of traveling with Renn, Wolf and his pack, Torak and co. return to the Forest to visit the Raven Clan. But... a new sickness has engulfed the Bat, Seal, Wolf, and Viper clans, and Torak is determined to find a way stop it. Rated 4 safety
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Ancient Darkness are the strict property of Michelle Paver. I own absolutely NO character, event or idea that was originally produced in the series. **

**Night Runner**

Torak was startled awake by a howl in the distance. Wolf, Darkfur, and Pebble all raised their heads to listen. Another pack was out hunting, and they had made a kill. Torak could hear their harmony of voices ring with triumph.

Ren stirred next to him in her sleeping sack. For a moment, it seemed she would wake, but exhaustion still held her in its unshakeable grip. They had traveled a great distance that day, and she needed the rest. However, Torak found he could not return to sleep.

He stood and moved from their shelter into the early morning light. The sun had not yet risen above the towering peaks of the Mountains. A thick fog covered everything like a veil that clung to his skin and hair. Torak could not see more than few feet in front of him, making him feel enclosed in a tight space. It made him feel a tightening in his chest, much like he felt in a cave.

He turned toward a sound of padding feet behind him, seeing Wolf come towards him. _I go hunt. _He told him. Torak nodded and watched as his pack-brother disappeared into the shrouds of mist around them.

Torak found a large, flat rock nearby, and sat there until he felt the summer sun pierce through the clouds of fog, finally allowing him to see. A smile touched his lips as his eyes met a familiar sight. The Open Forest.

He felt more than saw Renn come to stand next to him. Stealing a glance at her, he saw she wore the same look upon her own face. "We made it." She said quietly. "We are home."

Torak nodded. "Yes. It's only a few days to the Raven camp from here. It will be good to see Finn-Kedinn again." Torak had promised his foster father that they would return. It wouldn't be long until he fulfilled that promise.

After Wolf returned from the hunt with a small roe deer, they took a moment to eat and build up their strength before setting out. Rip and Rek pestered the wolves for a share of their kill, but Darkfur gave them a stern growl. The ravens settled back with cries of indignation, impatiently waiting their turn. Once the wolves had finished, the two hungry birds eagerly descended upon the leftovers of the kill.

It took four days to reach the Raven camp, but Torak hardly noticed. After two winters of traveling the valley on the other side of the Mountains, it felt good to be back in familiar territory. Although he had loved the times he'd spent with Wolf and Renn, he had wanted to return to the Forest he grew up in for the last few moons. It was as if something were pulling him back here. Willing him to come.

On the fourth day of their journey, Renn spotted the camp from a the top of a hill. Torak ran to the top of the ridge to join her, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Renn shook her head. "The camp is… quiet." She said. "Something isn't right. It's near mid-day."

Torak frowned deeply. Indeed she was right. As looked down from the hill, he saw the camp, but no people. The Raven clan should be out fishing, hunting, weaving nets, or doing some other task. Any task.

Wolf and the cubs had stopped at a den they had found a short way into the Forest, and they could go back for them later. Right now, Torak wished only to know all was well with the Ravens. He and Renn cautiously made their way down to the bottom of the hill, where they emerged from the forest to the edge of the camp.

They split up, going to find any sign that the clan was still there. They would remain disappointed. The huts were all empty, the fire pit had long ago died. The only sign of life they saw were a few squirrels searching for stray bits of food that may have been left behind. Torak realized with a small jolt of fear:

The Ravens were gone.

That's the end of chapter 1! I will have more chapters up in the near future (hopefully). Please read and review. I know a lot of authors on this site must say that, but it's true. I'd like to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Ancient Darkness are the strict property of Michelle Paver. I own absolutely NO character, event or idea that was originally produced in the series. **

Chapter 2

Renn took a stick from the edge of the dead fire pit and stirred the ashes. "It looks like they left a moon ago." She said to herself. "And it was done quickly. But why would they leave?"

Looking up, she saw Torak approach from the other side of the abandoned camp. "I found a faint trail." He said. "It looks like they were headed north towards Lake Axehead."

Renn frowned. Why would they go to the Lake? Had the Otter clan summoned them to a meet? If so, for what reason? The Otters are never known to call the help of other clans in times of need. What was happening in the Forest?

Torak brought her back to the present. "Renn!" he called quietly. He motioned for her to hide. The look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. They weren't alone.

The two hid behind the remains of a collapsed hut, watching carefully for any sign of movement. They did not have to wait long. Moments later, a muscular form moved into view. It was a man, if only just that, as he didn't look much older than Torak.

The sun was in her eyes, and so Renn had to squint to get a better view. Suddenly, her eyes lit up in recognition. Torak had recognized him as well. "Aki!" he called out to the boar clan boy.

Aki hefted his axe in alarm as Torak and Renn emerged from their hiding place. For a moment they all just stood there, staring at one another. Finally, Aki lowered his axe and a smile broke out over his face. "You have returned!"

"Yes, we have, Aki." Renn said. As glad as she was to see a familiar face, she wanted answers first. "What has happened? Where is the Raven clan?"

A grave look crossed the boar clan boy's face. "I suspect they have all gone to the Lake. Fin-Kedinn and Durrain, of the Red Deer clan, have called a clan meet." He said.

Torak frowned. "Why?" he asked.

Aki shifted uncomfortably and settled down on a nearby log. "You may have returned just in time. The Lake is only a day's walk from here. I will take you there, and Fin-Kedinn will explain everything." He got up and gathered up his pack, which he had discarded to draw his axe earlier.

Renn and Torak gathered their things, and prepared to leave. Renn was determined to find out what had happened in their absence. What could possibly have happened to involve all the clans of the Open and Deep Forest?

They were on the move again. Wolf enjoyed the traveling life he led with Tall Tailess and his pack. And now, many Lights and Darks later, they had come back to familiar territory. Wolf traveled with Darkfur and Pebble away from Tall Tailess and the pack-sister as they followed the tailess from the boar pack.

Soon after the Bright Eye reached the highest point in the sky, they reached the Great Fast Wet where the Raven Pack stayed. Wolf wagged his tail as he recognized the scent of The Raven Alpha. Pebble and Darkfur walked down the hill toward a small Den that lay next to an oak tree.

Wolf moved to join them, but wind had changed, and he suddenly caught the scent of another tailess. Wolf turned his head around and gazed up the hill. The tailess was so still, that Wolf almost did not see him. The strange tailess seemed to be watching the Dens of the other tailess packs. He soon turned his head to look at Wolf, or so Wolf thought. It was difficult to tell, as after a moment Wolf realized that this tailess not only had no tail, he did not have a muzzle!

No-Muzzle suddenly stood and ran farther up the hill… Away from the Great Fast Wet and the other tailesses. Wolf gave chase, gracefully scaling the hill after him. Wolf was slowly gaining on the new tailess, but was surprised at how well, and fast, he moved through the forest.

No-Muzzle rounded a boulder at the top of the hill, Wolf doing the same just a few moments later. To Wolf's complete surprise, he found… nothing. No-Muzzle had disappeared!

**That's the end of chapter two. Sorry it took me so long, but things got a little crazy for awhile. Please R&R! Always appreciate feedback! The next chapter will be along as soon as I have it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Ancient Darkness are the strict property of Michelle Paver. I own absolutely NO character, event or idea that was originally produced in the series. (but that would be so COOL! *sigh*)**

Chapter 3

Fin-Kedinn was the first to greet them as they entered the camp near the mouth of the White water. He was exactly as Torak remembered him, if only a bit older. The Raven Leader embraced them both warmly, as the rest of the camp surrounded them. "It is good to see you both returned to us." He said.

Torak pulled away and nodded to his foster father. "I promised we would return one day, and we have."

Fin-Kedinn nodded in return. "Yes. And later perhaps, you can tell me all that you have seen beyond the mountains, but now is not the time."

"What's happened, uncle?" Renn asked. "Why have you gathered the clans?"

All around them a wave of unease swept through the people. Torak could see the fearful faces of the clans, from Open and Deep forest alike. Some thing was plaguing the forest again, but what?

Fin-Kedinn frowned and motioned for them to follow him to his tent. The rest of the camp went back to their various tasks. Torak and Renn bid Aki farewell and followed after the Raven Leader.

They passed through the camp, circling the long fire at the center, and entering a tent on the other side. There were two others already inside, waiting for them. The first, Torak knew was Durrain, mage from the Red Deer clan of the Deep forest. His mother's clan. The second was- "Dark!" he and Renn said at the same time.

The familiar white-haired boy gave them a gap-toothed grin. "Knew you'd be here." He said, standing to greet them. "My skill with mage-craft has gotten better since the last time we saw each other."

The boy that Torak had met in the Mountains two years ago had changed a bit, indeed. His hair was no longer matted and wispy, and upon his face he wore something that he had always lacked.

"You have clan tattoos!" Renn said.

"Yes. Durrain gave them to me." Dark said, his hand moving to the three blue-black bars on his cheek bones. On his jerkin he also wore the strip of black feathers of his clan-creature skin. He was truly Raven clan now.

"He learns quickly." The Red Deer mage said. "Very soon, he will no longer need my guidance."

"He's come a long way, but we can talk about him later." Fin-Kedinn cut in. "There are more pressing matters to discuss." The Raven clan Leader sat down next to Durrain and Dark, across from Torak and Renn. "Durrain and I called this meet because of a new sickness in the forest.

Torak could see the color drain from Renn's face, and he was sure that he looked the same way. "What sickness?" Renn asked.

Durrain answered, "It isn't natural. And we never know when it strikes. The effects are sudden."

"A victim will seem fine, and won't suspect a thing, until it's too late." Dark put in. "I've seen it happen. Talked to the dying. They say it's like a great force is pressing down upon their hearts. Squeezing until they beg for the end. And then the end comes." A haunted look lingered in Dark's eyes. He had seen these terrors himself.

Torak could see by the grim look on Fin-Kedinn's face that there was more. "What else?" he asked.

The Raven Leader sighed heavily. "This disease has not spread to all of the clans." He gravely looked from Renn to Torak and said. "Just the Wolf, Seal, Bat, and Viper clans."

Torak frowned in confusion. Why just those clans? Renn gave a small gasp and he turned to see her eyes widen with understanding. "The Soul-Eaters!"

She said.

Realization dawned on Torak. She was right. All of the affected clans were the clans that the Soul-Eaters came from! "But… Who would attack the Soul-Eaters' clans?" he asked.

"The Soul-Eaters were enemies to all in the Forest, but only a mage could do some thing like this to the clans." Dark said.

"He's right." Fin-Kedinn said. "We don't know exactly who could be behind this. But I do know where we can start looking for answers." The Raven Leader looked upon them with affection. "You don't have to help us, but if I know you, you're going to anyway."

Torak nodded. "This valley is still where I was born, no matter how far I travel from it. So I'm going to help in any way I can."

"Not without me, you aren't." Renn said, stand up beside him. Torak smiled and nodded. He'd learned long ago that there was no separating them.

Turning to Fin-Kedinn he asked, "So where are we going?"

Not wasting time, his foster father answered while exiting the tent, "To see an old friend."

The sky had turned a bright orange and the sun was slowly beginning its final descent towards the horizon when Fin-Kedinn, Torak, and Renn arrived at a small shelter made from a bent sapling. Torak could see a hunched figure inside.

Fin-Kedinn stepped forward. "I'm glad you came."

A rough voice answered back. "I didn't want to, but Narik made me!" The hunched figure emerged from the shelter, revealing a man with filthy clothes, and a slime-streaked beard.

Torak was surprised to see the Walker here, so far from his valley. Even more surprising was his eyeless socket, the eye to which he'd lost in the great fire that had disbanded the soul eaters. It was now covered by a strip of hide, no longer showing the gruesome sight underneath.

The Raven Leader sat down across from the former Soul-Eater. "I know. We have some questions for you."

The Walker ignored him. "Where's Narik?" he muttered, looking around. "Ah! There he is." The Walker drew forth a small, quivering ball of fur. The last time Torak had seen the Walker, 'Narik' had been a small snow-vole. Narik was a field mouse now.

"Please, Narrander." Fin-Kedinn said, using the former Otter Mage's real name. "This is about the Soul-Eaters."

The Walker growled and snapped at them, "Why does the Walker care? They're dead and gone, and he can live in his beautiful valley in peace." He went back to crooning over the field mouse.

Torak took a tentative step forward. "The clans of the Soul-Eaters are falling to a sickness." He said. "Do you know how to stop it? Who's caused it?" He got no answer.

Fin-Kedinn shook his head. "He doesn't want to speak with us." He said. They all turned to leave, but before they could leave, his rasping voice called out to them.

"If the wolf boy wants to know about the clans of ghosts, he should talk to a ghost, shouldn't he?" The Walker said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Torak asked, turning to face him. The old Mage was looking at him strangely with his one-eyed gaze.

The Walker went back to stoking 'Narik' lovingly while he casually responded, "Wolf boy needs to see the Faceless One. Talk top those slippery Vipers. They know him well."

Before Torak, Renn, or Fin-Kedinn could ask anything else, the Walker retreated back into his shelter and pulled a buck-skin cover over the opening.

**There's chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it! And thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate the advice. I hope to have the next one up in the near future. Probably won't happen but I can still dream. 'Til nest time!**


End file.
